bamboogummys_animal_jam_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Primitive
About Hunt and forage for food in the wilderness. Start a tribe. Be a caveman/woman. List of Members Chena (Bamboogummy) (Female) (Medium skin, black hair and brown eyes) (Snow) (22 years old) (Not pregnant) Brave (Zenyer) (Male) (Light skin, brown hair and blue eyes) (Snow) (Young Adult, exact age unknown) Lilac (Princess3497) (Female) (Light skin, blonde hair and blue eyes) (Forest) (13-17 years old, exact age unknown) (Not pregnant) Leaf (Bamboogummy) (Female) (Medium skin, brown hair and green eyes) (Forest) (16 years old) (Not pregnant) Aowena (Bamboogummy) (Female) (Reddish brown skin, black hair and dark brown eyes) (Tropical Island) (20 years old) (Not pregnant) Tribes Snow Tribes Courage Tribe Chena (Chieftain) (Female) (22 years old) Brave (Warrior) (Male) (Young Adult, exact age unknown) Forest Tribes Nature Tribe Lilac (Chieftain) (Female) (Somewhere between 13-17 years old, exact age unknown) Leaf (Healer) (Female) (16 years old) Desert Tribes None Savannah Tribes None Rainforest Tribes None Tropical Island Tribes None Current Living Conditions Season: Winter Date: January 1st, Year 1 Snow: Moderately windy, extremely cold Forest: Overcast, cold, light wind Desert: Very powerful sandstorm, moderate temperature Savannah: Clear sky, moderate temperature, light wind Rainforest: Cloudy, moderate temperature, light wind Tropical Island: Moderately windy, moderate temperature List of Biomes Snow Forest Desert Savannah Rainforest Tropical Island List of Tribe Ranks Chieftain The chieftain is the leader of the tribe. they can command their tribe members and decide whether the tribe should accept an alliance or decline the alliance. They are also very knowledgeable and good teachers. Heir The heir is the eldest son or daughter of the chieftain who, after the current chieftain retires or dies, will take their place as the new chieftain. Healer The Healer is someone who heals injured or sick members of the tribe. Warrior Warriors are strong people of the tribe who help protect the tribe from predators and fight for the tribe when wars are going on. They can also be heroes, stopping disasters from happening. Hunter Hunters are people who are good at hunting. They are quiet, stealthy, and powerful. They go hunting for the tribe and bring back delicious meat for the tribe to feast on. Forager Foragers are people who forage for and gather safe plants and fruit that the tribe can eat without having to worry about accidentally eating a poisonous fruit or plant. Apprentice Apprentices are young tribe members who have chosen what rank they want to be and are now the helper of the best person of the rank they wanna be. They will continue to be their helper and learn more about the rank until the apprentice is a young adult, which is when the apprentice becomes the rank they've wanted to be since they were a child. Child Children are members of the tribe who are 0-12 years old in roleplay, and must be taught about all the different ranks, and after being taught can choose what rank they wanna be. Rules # Try to be realistic. If you wanna do something that may be considered unrealistic, please ask permission from Bamboogummy first. # Do not instantly heal or revive your character. # Do not play as anything other than humans. You may control pets, but always keep your main character a human. # No modern or advanced technology. Only primitive technology. # A child must be taught all about how to do all the different ranks before they can choose a rank. Joining Form Username: Name: Gender: Hair Color: Eye Color: Skin Color: Biome: Events 9/10/2017 (The roleplay was founded!) 9/11/2017 (The Courage Tribe was founded!) 9/11/2017 (The Nature Tribe was founded!) 9/19/2017 (The Justice Tribe was founded!) 12/2/2017 (Beaver died of a heart attack.) 12/2/2017 (Birch died of a heart attack.) 12/2/2017 (The Justice Tribe was disbanded due to all members being deceased.) Category:Humans